


this heart that will see you through

by armillarysphere



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey," Mike says when Jeff pulls back the door, looking and sounding as subdued as Jeff feels. He's already changed for bed, unlike Jeff, soft around the edges in his sweats and t-shirt. "Happy birthday."</p>
            </blockquote>





	this heart that will see you through

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Carts. <3
> 
> (with thanks to Kylie Minogue for the title :P)

Jeff's exhausted by the time he unlocks his room and throws his bag down at the foot of the bed. He throws himself onto the bed immediately after and covers his face with his hands. This wasn't exactly how he wanted to start the New Year, or his birthday. He scrubs his eyes a few times and scratches at his beard. He should probably shave before he Skypes his mom in the morning so she can wish him happy birthday, but that requires a level of effort and energy that Jeff really doesn't possess right now.

He's seriously contemplating just rolling over and going to sleep in his travelling clothes, even if he'll regret it in the morning, when there's a soft knock on the door, three taps that can only be one person. Jeff sighs and hauls himself upright, tugging at his tie as he walks over to open the door.

"Hey," Mike says when Jeff pulls back the door, looking and sounding as subdued as Jeff feels. He's already changed for bed, unlike Jeff, soft around the edges in his sweats and t-shirt. "Happy birthday."

Jeff attempts a smile but can only make one half of his mouth work. "Thanks, bud," he says, moving back to let Mike in. "Doesn't really feel like it yet."

Mike nods, understanding without Jeff needing to say more, as always. He flops onto the bed while Jeff hangs the do not disturb sign and closes the door. When he turns back, Mike is patting the mattress beside him, shifting over so that there's enough space. He curls into Jeff's side once he's lying down, resting his head on Jeff's shoulder and slinging an arm across his chest, fingers toying idly with the collar of Jeff's shirt. 

"Didn't bring your present with me," Mike says softly after a while of just laying there. "Sorry."

Jeff shrugs, letting his hand run up and down Mike's back, tugging gently on his hair. "Doesn't matter."

"I'll give it to Arnie then, shall I?" Mike says, pushing back into Jeff's touch, groaning quietly when Jeff scratches his scalp.

"Yeah, I'm sure Arnie needs a new watch," Jeff says, because he's an asshole. He grunts when Mike elbows him in the stomach but he probably deserved it.

"Fuck you," Mike mutters, elbowing him again. "It'd look baller on him."

"Don't say 'baller', Richie," Jeff says, "you sound like an asshole."

Mike makes a noise but doesn't reply more than that, just turns and presses his face into Jeff's shoulder, breath warm through his shirt. Jeff kisses the top of his head, closing his eyes and taking as subtle a breath of Mike as he can. He knows it hasn't worked when he feels Mike snort, the hand resting on his chest patting him twice before he shifts and kisses Jeff's neck.

"Could've shaved that thing off your face, Carts," Mike says, moving again and tilting Jeff's face towards him with a hand on his cheek. "Your mom is gonna tut at you."

"I know," Jeff sighs, but he knows Mike doesn't give any fucks by the way he covers Jeff's mouth with his own and kisses him properly. He tastes faintly of toothpaste and his tongue is warm against Jeff's, stroking over it, familiar and comforting. Jeff wraps his arms around him and tugs until he's settled on top, knees spread either side of Jeff's hips. He keeps his hands on Mike's waist, pushing his t-shirt up to get his fingers on Mike's skin. They stay like that for a moment, not kissing, just breathing into each other's mouths. Jeff can feel Mike's ribs expand and contract with each breath, muscles shifting under soft skin. 

"Hey," Mike says, softly, when Jeff blinks his eyes open again, tip of his nose brushing against Jeff's. Jeff wants to roll his eyes but he's too tired to chirp Mike for being a sap so he just tips his chin up and brings their mouths together again, sliding his hands further up under Mike's top until his fingers are brushing the edges of Mike's shoulder blades.

"You can have your other present, though," Mike adds, pushing himself up on one arm and pulling Jeff's tie loose with his free hand, sliding it out from under his shirt collar and dropping it on the bed next to them.

"Sure," Jeff replies as noncommittally as he can, smiling when Mike scowls and prods him hard in the chest. "Well, what did you want me to say? Oh, please, Mike, please. Bestow upon me your gift," he says, rolling them over and kneeling between Mike's legs to finish undoing the rest of his buttons and drop his shirt over the side of the bed. 

Mike pushes him back over once he's shirtless, leaning in to bite at his collarbone, making Jeff shiver. "You're such a dick," he says, but starts kissing his way down Jeff's chest even as he complains. "See if I do this next year."

"30 next year," Jeff says, reaching under Mike to undo his belt and fly, knuckles brushing Mike's chest as he pulls down the zipper. "Gonna need something special."

"Don't talk about turning 30." Mike looks up and frowns. "We're not that old."

"Tell my hips that," Jeff says, sighing when Mike presses a kiss to his belly, just left of his navel. He palms his dick through his briefs, rocking up off the bed into it when Mike's hand joins his own. 

"Mike," he breathes, somewhat unconsciously. He hooks his thumbs in the waistband and tugs his underwear down, humming when Mike's fingers wrap around his dick. He's not that hard yet, too tired to get far just from the few minutes of making out they've been doing, but Mike knows exactly how to get him going with just a few touches. 

"So, birthday boy," Mike says, hand moving at a steady pace as he jerks Jeff off. "You gonna be quiet and let me blow you?"

Jeff nods, biting his bottom lip when Mike rubs the pad of his thumb under the head of Jeff’s dick. He sits up and steals another kiss before Mike pushes him back down with a hand in the middle of his chest, telling him with a look to stay there. Jeff obeys because he doesn’t have the energy to turn this into a wrestling match, which, under other circumstances, would probably be the next stage in this sexual encounter. He wriggles up the bed a little ways, enough that Mike can tug his pants and briefs down his thighs a bit further; the hand that had been on his chest runs up and down the inside of his legs now, thumb stroking the crease of his groin when it comes to rest on the jut of his hip.

Jeff watches Mike lick his lips before he shuffles back on his knees and leans in to take Jeff into his mouth, hot and wet around him, sucking lightly before drawing back and away. He spits into his hand and jerks Jeff off a little more, getting him even slicker, then takes Jeff in again, deeper this time, until Jeff can feel his nose touching the skin of his lower stomach. Jeff grunts, sucking in a deep breath as Mike swallows around him, watching his stomach contract as he looks down at Mike, his mouth stretched wide around Jeff’s cock, spit collecting at the corners as he bobs his head, slowly gathering speed.

“Fuck,” Jeff moans, even though he promised to be quiet. He knows Mike isn’t about to stop though, loves hearing how much he’s affecting Jeff, what he’s doing to him. Jeff grips the sheets with one hand, the other burying itself in Mike’s curls, not holding or pushing him down, just needing a second connection with Mike to ground himself. He lets his hand move to touch Mike’s cheek after a while, stubble pricking his fingertips as they slide over his jaw, feeling his dick pass Mike’s lips over and over and over.

Mike’s chin is wet, drool and precome slipping down whenever he pulls back and breathes, and Jeff can hear the ‘mouth breather’ chirps in his head but doesn’t say anything out loud, too lost in how good everything feels. He moans again when Mike brings his hand back to stroke Jeff a few times, concentrating his tongue on the head, licking into the slit and down the vein underneath. He wishes they didn’t have practice tomorrow that he could ask Mike for a few fingers elsewhere, but they already suck enough right now that Jeff doesn’t need the distraction of aches in inconvenient places when they’re trying to right their sinking ship.

Mike looks up at him when Jeff chokes back a louder groan, colour high in his cheeks and around his neck, mouth puffy and looking well-kissed if not totally used. He looks so good Jeff’s stomach clenches hard, dick kicking in Mike’s grasp. Mike rewards him with a long, slow stroke, twisting his palm over the head in such a way that Jeff actually arches off the bed, chasing the feeling when Mike takes his hand away.

“Mike. _Fuck_ ,” Jeff says, sounding more like a croak. He’s fast losing all hope of coherency, but that’s fine, that’s good; Mike is so good. He grabs hold of Mike’s shirt and pulls him over again, kissing him hard, licking the taste of himself off Mike’s tongue, panting into his mouth as Mike keeps his hand moving on his cock. Jeff drops his head back onto the bed when the kiss breaks, eyes gazing unseeing up at the ceiling for a moment as Mike bites another kiss onto his chest, sucking his nipple between his teeth and making Jeff punch the wall behind the bed. He tries to remember which teammate is on the other side, but it’s late enough that they’re probably asleep by now, and it’s not as though no-one knows it’s his birthday and this is likely to happen and yeah. Jeff will deal with the chirping and catcalls in the morning if necessary.

Mike smiles into his skin, Jeff can feel his mouth curve up against his stomach, obviously proud of himself for getting such a reaction, and goes back to sucking Jeff’s dick. He doubles his previous efforts, leaving Jeff a groaning mess, one arm still flung over his head, fingers twisting in the pillowcase behind him, the other hand back in Mike’s hair, gripping it a little harder now. He can feel all of Mike’s little grunts and noises, vibrations buzzing through him, everything narrowing down to the places they’re touching.

“Mike,” Jeff gasps out when Mike’s nails drag down the inside of his thigh again, his legs still trapped by his pants around his knees, unable to get the leverage he wants to thrust up into Mike’s mouth. “Mike, I’m gonna-”

Mike opens his eyes and looks up at Jeff through his lashes, nodding once and drawing back until his lips are closed around just the tip of Jeff’s dick, and the final swirl of his tongue is all it takes for Jeff to come, spilling into Mike’s willing, waiting mouth.

“Oh, fuck, yes, Mike.” Jeff grinds out the words as his body jerks through its orgasm, breath catching in his chest, black spots dancing in front of his eyes, heart hammering away. “Hngh,” he adds, ever eloquent in the face of such a powerful climax.

Mike swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing visibly, and wipes his chin with the back of his hand before licking it clean. Jeff shivers as he watches, hands shaking just a little as he reaches for Mike, fingertips just catching in his shirt, enough to be able to pull him closer. Mike straddles his hips again, bracing himself with one hand on Jeff’s shoulder as he fumbles with the ties on his sweats with the other. He gets his cock out, hard and leaking, the head shining as he wraps his fist around it.

“Come on, Mike,” Jeff says, still breathing hard as he watches. “Come on.”

Mike only needs three quick strokes before he’s coming over Jeff’s chest, hot splashes streaking his already sweaty skin. He bows his head, taking a few deep breaths of his own, hand still moving on his dick, but slower now, milking out the last few spurts to land on Jeff’s stomach. “Fuck.”

“Mmm,” Jeff hums in agreement, dragging a finger through the mess on his torso and bringing it up to his mouth, cleaning off Mike’s come with a contented groan. He lets his eyes close, tired out in a different way now, the disappointment from the game slipping away as he lets the fucked-out feeling settle into his bones. He’s still got them closed when Mike kisses him, lips soft against his, tasting of sex and sweat. Jeff curls a hand around the back of Mike’s neck, keeping him there when he goes to move away. “Thanks,” he says into the sliver of space between them.

“Happy birthday,” Mike says, gravel-voiced in that way he gets after giving Jeff head. Jeff selfishly hopes he still sounds like that in the morning. “Get some sleep.”

“You staying?” Jeff asks, forcing his eyes open long enough to kick his pants and underwear all the way off at last. He uses his briefs to wipe up the mess on his front then throws them off the bed to join his other clothes. Mike’s shaking his head when Jeff looks up at him, tucking his dick back in his sweats and wiping his mouth again. Jeff can’t deny the little twinge of sadness, even if he knows it’s not a good idea.

“Okay,” he says, falling back onto the bed. He doesn’t normally sleep naked on the road, but if he didn’t have enough energy to get changed when he first got into the room, he definitely doesn’t have any now. “Breakfast?”

“Yeah,” Mike says, bending over him for another kiss. “Come get me after you’ve spoken to your mom. Put some pants on before you open your laptop, eh?”

Jeff rolls his eyes with some effort, yawning widely as Mike pulls the covers up around him. It’s a little weird to be getting tucked in on his twenty-ninth birthday, but its Mike, so Jeff tells himself it doesn’t count. “Love you,” he mumbles before he can stop himself, then he thinks: fuck it. He’s allowed to say it out loud occasionally.

“Yeah,” Mike says, sounding fond. He runs a hand through Jeff’s hair, standing next to the bed. “Love you, too.”

Jeff smiles into the pillow, listening to Mike’s footsteps over the carpet, the light going off before the door opens and closes and Jeff is left to sleep, his last conscious thought that 2014 can’t be all that bad if it’s starting off like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeff looked like the saddest puppy in his postgame interview after the Stars game last night, and no-one should be the saddest puppy on their birthday, so surely Mike did something about it, right? Right. http://video.kings.nhl.com/videocenter/console?id=526141


End file.
